La boda de la hija de Garfio
by Siolna
Summary: Verónica siempre rechazó a su familia y en especial a su padre; pero ahora que ha decidido casarse con el amor de su vida y tendrá que volver a Nunca Jamás para pedirle a su padre que la entregue en matrimonio a pesar del odio que siente hacia él. En ese proceso se reencontrará con su niñez perdida. !REVIEWS por favor!.


**LA BODA DE LA HIJA DE GARFIO**

* * *

**Capitulo 1.**

* * *

Era un día hermoso en el poblado de Grain, a dos horas de Londres (Inglaterra). Las casas eran hermosas, tenían un aspecto campestre londinense de mucha categoría, sectores llenos de arboles y naturaleza. Era un gran lugar para vivir un romance.

Verónica, una joven de aparentes 21 años, alta, delgada con ojos azul no me olvides tomaba un refresco en uno de los tantos cafés de la zona. Su pelo negro caía sobre sus hombros formando risos naturales. El rostro era delicado y realmente hermoso, con algunas señales de tener alguna ascendencia española y también inglesa. Realmente tenía rasgos particulares que la hacían atractiva.

Mientras bebe un sorbete con helado, unos brazos la sorprenden abrazándola por la espalda y recibiendo un gran beso en la boca.

**-Te encanta sorprenderme, ¿no es cierto?**

**-Me encanta ver la luz de tus ojos cuando te sorprendes**- dice Michael quien se sienta a su lado mientras hablan.

Ciertamente Michael, un hombre alto, rubio de ojos verdes tenía un aspecto distinguido a pesar de su delgadez. Tenía ropa de marca puesta y en su caminar se notaba que era alguien educado, no por nada Michael Edwards Hamilton era hijo de Sir Oliver Thomas Edwards Hamilton, noble dueño de muchos de los territorios de Grain, y donde tenía una villa, y una mansión Eduardiana donde vivía con su esposa, la elegante Miss Emily Edwards.

Era el año de 1968. Los Beatles sonaban en la radio, y la época hippie estaba en su furor.

La pareja luego de dejar el café condujeron en el elegante carro de Michael hacia Londres. Existía cierta tensión en la quijada de Verónica, aspecto que su novio lógicamente notó. "todo estará bien le dijo"

Llegaron a Londres, dejaron el auto y comenzaron a pasear el resto de la tarde por los mercadillos de la ciudad. Llegada la noche, entraron a un restaurante distinguido y se sentaron en una mesa mediana en una esquina.

**-¿desean ordenar ya?**- pregunta el mozo elegantemente

**-No aún, gracias.** Dice el hombre de manera distinguida. **Esperamos a alguien.**

El mesero se alejo de manera elegante por los pasillos, mientras Verónica apretaba la mano de Michael por debajo de la mesa: Estaba asustada.

Es entonces que se abre la puerta e ingresa al restaurante un hombre alto, ojos azules no me olvides que se veían tras unos elegantes lentes de cristal, pelo negro cortado por encima de los hombros que daban una presencia semi larga. El hombre era delgado, pero su tronco mostraba ser fornido, tenía apariencia atlética unida a una intelectual. Daba la impresión de tener entre 25 a 28 años, siendo realmente un hombre que causaba misterio, pues parecía vestir de manera no muy acorde a los jóvenes de la época.

Tras un leve vistazo sonríe y se dirige a la mesa abrazando a Verónica y besándola en la mejilla. Saludo a Michael de manera formal con la mano derecha mientras el mesero le muestra el menú.

Pidieron la cena y las bebidas, y por un rato la conversación se basaba en cosas banales, el trabajo, el estudio y la música.

Veronica sentía cierto respeto por aquél hombre que los acompañaba, lo miraba con cariño pero también temor. Se sentía presionada de tomar el cubierto perfecto, y de sostenerlo de la manera perfecta, había cierta tensión en las formas educadas de actuar.

**-¿ y bien?** – dijo el hombre con un tono supremamente educado- **Me llamaron para algo importante supongo**- dice de manera directa mirándolos a los ojos**- no creo que haya hecho este gran viaje para hablar de deportes o el clima, ¿Qué pasa?**

**-Profesor... eh..**- dice muy bajo Michael apretando la mano de su novia- **nos vamos a casar.**

La cara del hombre no parece sorprenderse mucho pero en ella existe un cierto desconcierto.

**-Oh felicidades, me agrada que hayas escogido a mi hermana como tu esposa.**

**-Y queremos**- continua Michael hablando como si Verónica no tuviera voz- **que tú la entregues en el altar.**

La cara del hombre palideció, miró directamente a la mujer y le dijo:

**-No puedo hacer eso**

**-¿y por qué**?- exclamó por fin Verónica furiosa

**-Porque yo no soy tu padre, soy tu hermano**- le dice con firmeza- **a quien le corresponde entregarte en el altar es a él, no a mí.**

**-Pero Jacob..**

**-No Verónica, mi padre lleva muchos años sufriendo por el rechazo que le manifiestas, y mamá llora cada que se acuerda de ti, ¿acaso ellos no merecen estar en tu boda?. **

**-Mamá sí, él no.**

**-Pues lo lamento**- Dice Jacob- **Yo no te entregaré, no me corresponde**-Dice de manera firme- **Esto es algo de lo que hemos hablado antes Verónica, me hice cargo de ti porque básicamente ellos no sabían cómo manejarte, fueron buenos padres a pesar de todos los problemas que tienen, pero no merecen la actitud que has tomado con ellos.**

**-Claro que la merecen**.

**-Entonces cásate sin consultarles, o contrata un actor que haga el papel de papá... ¡eres tan egoísta que puedes hacer lo que gustes!**

Verónica comienza a llorar mientras Michael mira el plato que acabó de comer.

**-Profesor**- vuelve hablar el joven- **usted no comprende.** **Mis padres son personas de tradición, han planeado una hermosa boda, y desean conocer a su familia. Les hemos dicho que la única persona cercana es usted, y que los padres de ella están en el Caribe suramericano**. Suspira. **Mis padres desean conocerlos, necesito que acepten completamente a Verónica como mi futura esposa, muchos planes económicos dependen de eso.**

Jacob levanta la ceja al escuchar lo de "planes económicos", evidentemente su hermana no era tonta, ambiciosa como siempre fue no había escogido un hombre pobre como su esposo.

**-Lo lamento Michael**- le dice el hombre – **pero si mi hermana fue honesta contigo te habrá contado lo delicado que es este asunto, aunque estoy seguro ha exagerado**- dice de manera clara**- si realmente quieren que alguien de la familia lo entreguen deberán ir a donde están mis padres...**

**-Quieres decir volver a...**- Murmura Verónica

**-Sí, volver a Nunca Jamás-** dice el hombre como si fuera fácil- **hablar con mis padres, pedirle la mano a mi padre, y proceder a todo el asunto ridículo de las bodas.**

Hay un silencio en la mesa, y la joven solo murmura. **"Sabía que no iba a funcionar, siempre has estado de parte de él".**

**-Es mi padre y lo amo**- dice Jacob de manera sincera- **y tu también le amabas antes de que te llenaran la cabeza de cucarachas** – suspira profundamente- **Lo lamento... no puedo hacer más.**

Jacob Mathew Garfio se levanta de la mesa, mira a Michael y le dice.

**-Si realmente amas a mi hermana, tendrás el valor de enfrentar a mi padre. **

Y tras dar las buenas noches se marcha.

La pareja se queda un momento en silencio y la mujer haciendo una pataleta toma su cartera y sale del restaurante con el rostro lleno de ira. No quería ser entregada a su futuro esposo por él, no por un asesino.

* * *

_Espero reviews si les ha gustado. Me darán ánimos para continuar._


End file.
